Water Thicker Than Blood
by bookwormsrule
Summary: Ghirahim has been serving Demise for five years. He is slowly learning to respect the demon king, but meeting a Hylian seer may change his loyalty. This seer also faces the question of whether her loyalty to Hylia is well-deserved. Both are left asking is blood really thicker than water?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, I am posting up several stories at once. Whichever receive the most feedback, would be the story I'll focus on. I hope you enjoy this introduction.

* * *

Ghirahim knew darkness; he hadn't seen the sun for at least a couple of years. When Demise had kidnapped him, the demon king kept him locked in a dingy dungeon. Even with the little teleportation magic the young demon learned before his captivity, Ghirahim could only teleport to the darkness of Demise's manor. When Demise sealed Ghirahim's soul into the king's blade, Ghirahim spend all his time in the dark prison of the sword or the curtained halls of Demise's manor.

The fact that he hadn't been in the sunlight didn't bother him. He learned that after spending all his time in the dark he forgot to miss the light or even what the light was like.

Ghirahim was walking through the dark halls of the manor. He was deep in thought thinking of what task his master had in store for him. He wondered if his master would take him to another battle. The young sword spirit reached his master's study. He knocked softly on the door afraid of what his master's reaction would be. "Master," he called softly not hearing a response to his knocking.

"Come in, boy" Demise called out roughly. Ghirahim obeyed and stepped in cautiously. He looked around the room and noticed with horror that Demise had his council in. The king motioned for Ghirahim to approach him. The young demon followed unsure. He stood beside his master trying not to squirm. "Did you have anything important to say?" Demise asked in a harsh whisper.

"I believed that you have need of me," Ghirahim answered keeping his gaze at the floor.

"I didn't call for you. Go to your room and I will give you your reward for interrupting my meeting," Demise snarled.

Ghirahim gave the king a bow and slunk to the hall. Now he did it. Demise is going to beat him black and blue. He shook nervously as he padded down the dark hallways. He bumped into a solid mass falling back. He looked up at a cat-like demon. If he remembered correctly, the cat's name was Mickyll or something similar.

"hmph, why don't you watch were you're going," Mickyll said looking down his nose at Ghirahim. The fallen demon just looked down. Mickyll was one of the council member's son and Ghirahim was nothing but Demise's sword; the cat demon had a higher rank than him.

"I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going," Ghirahim said shifting to a kneeling position. A heavy foot was placed on his head and forced it to the ground.

"That's right. You're nothing more than a glorified knife. You have no rights," Mickyll said putting more weight on Ghirahim's head. "Beg for me to leave you alone, Debbie."

Ghirahim could feel his anger bubbling at the surface. He focused all his magic thinking about getting away from this bully. All at once he released the magic. There was a bright flash.

Ghirahim shrugged as he felt a warmth on his back. It was a feeling he had long forgotten. He opened his eyes and had to immediately shut them at the burning light. Ghirahim tried again slowly allowing his eyes to adjust to the light.

The young demon pushed himself to his feet and looked around him. He never been outside the manor (or at least in a state where he could see the manor) in years and the area around the manor was unknown to him. Ghirahim looked around and wished he had a clue on what the manor looked like or even the grounds the manor was on because now he was at the bottom a large gorge trying to find clues on where to go next.

After spinning a couple of times, Ghirahim chose to go in the direction the wind was blowing. There wasn't any reason behind this decision, but he knew that he had to move. Ghirahim walked for about ten minutes before he could see large white walls.

Ghirahim ran to the walls and hoped that this was Demise's manor. Before reaching within sight of the towers, he begun to second guess himself. What if this castle belong to Hylia? The demi-goddess and her Hylian followers would kill him as soon as he entered the walls. Ghirahim thought about this for a moment before deciding to climb over one of the walls that was out of sight of the watch towers.

Ghirahim let himself dropped to the ground inside the walls. He knelt there for a moment in amazement. Outside the walls, the land was pretty bare and dry with a few trees and shrubs, but within the walls all Ghirahim could see is green. He walked through silently. He looked up through the flowering branches of the trees and the flowering beds that lined the cobblestone paths that trailed through the garden. Somewhere Ghirahim could hear the bubbling of water and he followed the sound. The sound came from a small fountain. Ghirahim sat beside it watching the water until he noticed the shape of the fountain. It was a figurate of Hylia.

Ghirahim took a nervous step back. He had to get out of here. He turned around and ran. He collided with a solid mass. Unlike the time in the manor, Ghirahim didn't back down; fear made him vocal. "Watch where you are going?" He shouted as he picked himself up.

A soft voice laughed, "I would if I could."

Ghirahim frowned wanting to reprimand the newcomer. He looked down at the person he bumped into. It was a young Hylian girl around his age. Ghirahim couldn't see any other details because of her outfit. It was a loose purple gown and a cowl that covered the top of her head and her eyes. She smiled and pulled up the cowl to reveal her eyes. "See?" the girl said pointing to her mutilated eyes.

Ghirahim looked at his feet feeling slightly guilty as the girl pushed herself up. The demon was confused and unsure what to do. She was just standing in front of him almost waiting for a response. "I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Ghirahim," he said haltingly. He waited for her to reply.

"It is nice to meet you," she said, "I would give you my name but no one uses it. The person who it belonged to is gone. You can call me Seer if anything."

Ghirahim backed slowly; he didn't understand why the girl didn't scream or run away after all Hylia and the other rulers have spread horror stories of his people. "Why aren't you calling for the guards?" Ghirahim asked.

The girl stopped smiling for a moment as if thinking about the question. Ghirahim immediately regretted the decision to ask her. He expected her to run or call for the guards instead she laughed. "Because I don't fear you. Our people were allies once taming this land. My parents told me stories of their close friends who were what you call lizstalfos."

"That's good news for me I suppose," Ghirahim said cautiously. He realized that he still didn't know where he was or how to get back to Demise's manor.

"But that isn't the question you need answered, isn't it," Seer stated more than asked. "You are wondering how to get to your master's manor. " Ghirahim looked at her shocked. "I can tell you where to go, but I have a condition."

"What is this condition?" Ghirahim asked.

"I'm very lonely. There aren't any children my age, so I want you to come visit me every now and then, so I can have someone to talk to."

The young demon was glad that the girl was blind and couldn't see the confused look on his face. "Sure," Ghirahim answered not intending to return here again, but more nervous about his master's reaction, "Just tell me where to go."

The girl nodded, "When you came here, you walked through a gorge. You went the wrong direction. You go in the opposite direction and then follow the river. You can't miss it. It's large and black and frightening."

Ghirahim should have asked how a blind Hylian knew how his master's manor looked, but that didn't concern him at the moment. The young demon turned tail and ran to the wall. He climbed up the wall and then jumped down.

…..

The young sword spirit walked up to his master cautiously. "You were not in your room like I told you to be," Demise started in a flat tone.

"I'm sorry Master. I was trying to teleport to my room and then I ended up at Hylia's castle," Ghirahim poured out as emotionless as possible.

"How did you get back?" Demise asked curious.

"This girl gave me the directions. I…"

"What was this girl's name?" Demise asked.

"She just told me to call her Seer," Ghirahim answered.

Demise bellowed out a loud laugh, "This is perfect. Hylia's loyal little watchdog isn't as loyal as she thinks. Ghirahim, I command you to befriend her."

"May I have your reasoning?" Ghirahim asked confused.

"I forgot that you are so dense. If you befriend the girl she will most likely not reveal our plans. She is a Hylian with the gift of fore-sight. That is how all our attacks are known."

Ghirahim nodded his understanding. If he and this seer-girl were friends she wouldn't want to harm him. She will not give Hylia any warning of ambushes and other secret attacks. The one advantage that Hylia had will be lost and Demise could win.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ

The young Hylian girl smiled and lifted her face to the sun. "Seer, what are you doing out here?" the voice of Impa called. The blind girl turned her head to the sound, hoping that she was looking in the Sheikah's general area.

"I was catching Blessed Butterflies," Seer responded with a smile. "I let them go. But I think they'll return." The girl stood and allowed the Sheikah to lead her out of the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you, SaraTheAngelic for adding this fic to your favorites and alerts. EquinoxWolf thank you for adding this story to your alerts. Now to reply to some reviews.

-DarkArtist1080- Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you love my LOZ fics.

-SaraTheAngelic- You're right. This would be kindof like a background for Ghirahim and it will also fill in a plot hole that was in All Those Who Wander. And the intention of this fic is to see the two grow up. Thank You for reviewing.

Just realized I had messed up the names. I have just corrected it.

* * *

Ghirahim walked to the stables nervously. While Demise ordered him to befriend the Hylian seer, he was weary. "How may I help you?" a voice asked him. Ghirahim looked up from his thoughts to see the stable boy. He was older than himself, probably by a handful of years. He nervously ran his taloned hand through his white feather-like hair.

"I am in need of a horse," Ghirahim said to the bird-like demon. The stable boy nodded and quickly saddled a chestnut mare. "Thank you…"

"Vladimir," the bird-like demon stated handing over the reins.

"Thank you, Vladimir," Ghirahim said before mounting the mare. He clicked his tongue and the horse shot forward. The sword spirit traveled the way that Demise had told him the day before. As he saw the white walls of Hylia's castle, he debated whether to turn back, but this would result in punishment, so Ghirahim continued forward. He tied the horse to a small bush a far distance from the walls.

"Hello Seer, I'm back like I promised," Ghirahim practiced as he walked to the wall. "No, We meet again. No that is just corny." The young demon debated with himself how to continue. He climbed the walls before dropping down still unsure what to say to the girl.

"I didn't think you'll come back," Seer's voice called out to the sword spirit. He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. She was sitting cross-legged giving him a small smile.

"I promised, didn't I?" Ghirahim said with a shrug, but then remembered that she couldn't see him. Both fell into an awkward silence. The sword spirit realized that the girl didn't know how to proceed either. "So what now?" Ghirahim asked.

The girl stood up flustered before walking to some of the bushes. She knelt and waved her hand beneath the bush. Her hands pushed out several objects. "We could play Hnefatafl, chess, Nine Men's Morris, Alquerque, Fox and Geese, The philosopher's game, shovelboard, or…"

Ghirahim looked shocked as the girl shoveled out different game pieces, cards, and all manner of game equipment. "How did you bring all of these things here?" He tried not to bring up her blindness, but that was the first thing in his mind.

"I'm very talented," she said mysteriously, "So what should we do? I have about an hour until Hylia looks for me."

Ghirahim looked at the girl unsure, no one really ever asked him what he wanted. "Let's play the first game you said."

"Hnefatafl it is," she said pulling out a board and some of the game pieces. "Is this the king?" She asked Ghirahim holding up a piece.

"It's the king," Ghirahim answered. The Hylian nodded and shoveled more pieces. The girl ran her hands over the pieces before she made a snarling sound. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Yes, I forgot that I'm blind," the Hylian said dropping the pieces.

The sword spirit chuckled and then completely laughed. He took a gasp at the sound realizing that it had been a long time since he heard it. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing at your blindness," he said with a bow.

"Why not? I laugh all the time," the girl said with a chuckle, "especially when I forget. Which is easier than you think. But anyway, could you separate these pieces. I need twelve white pieces including the king and twenty-four black."

Ghirahim edged nearer to the Hylian to touch the pieces. The seer placed a hand on his shoulder and Ghirahim drew back uncomfortable with touch. "Sorry, I didn't know you didn't like people touching you. It is my way of seeing and I forget that not everyone understands."

Ghirahim nodded his understanding before mentally kicking himself, "I understand. Just refrain from touching me please." The Hylian nodded her agreement as he set up the pieces for the game as she directed. "How do we play this game?" Ghirahim asked.

"Whoever plays as the white pieces has to have his king escape out of the board. The other player is trying to capture the king.

"Okay, I guess I'll be black. They have more pieces," Ghirahim said.

"I'll be white then," Seer said, "Okay just so you know. The king can't capture any of your pieces." Ghirahim made a noise of understanding before moving one of his pieces.

The two played a couple of games. Seer won both which irritated Ghirahim, but made him want to keep practicing. The sword spirit was impressed that the Hylian could play the game. She would have to run her hand over all the pieces each turn to determine their location before she continued, but she was a good strategist. "So what are you doing here?" Ghirahim asked.

"As in here in Hylia's castle?" Seer asked to clarify. Ghirahim answered affirmative. "Her Grace needs me to help her win the war. "You see, I can see the future. I've already have stopped two assassination attempts and prevented three ambushes," Seer said with pride. "So what are you doing in Demise's castle? He doesn't seem to be the fatherly type, so I doubt you are his son."

Ghirahim opened his mouth and trying to think of a convincing lie. "I'm one of the stable boys. I take care of the horses."

The Hylian nodded. "I've never been riding before. Do you think one day you can bring me a horse to ride?"

"You never rode a horse before?" Ghirahim asked shocked; horsemanship was his favorite class when he lived with his father and to think that anyone could live without the freedom that riding gave was unthinkable. "I would definitely bring one someday."

The Hylian smiled before standing on her feet. "Ghirahim, if it isn't too much trouble, could you help me find my earing? I dropped it the other day and haven't been able to find it."

Ghirahim agreed and knelt to look in the flowerbeds. "What does it look like?" Ghirahim asking almost scratching his hands on rose thorns.

"Ouch," Seer exclaimed pulling her hand out of another rose bush. "It is just a blue diamond. Nothing special, but my father gave it to me before I came here."

Ghirahim nodded understanding that the jewelry must hold sentimental value. He continued to look. He saw a glint of light. He bent over and picked it up. The blue diamond was easily the size of his hand and caught the sunlight in an almost hypnotic way. "I think I found it, Seer," Ghirahim called hearing her careful steps to him.

She held out her hand and he placed the earing in it. She ran her fingers over the edges. "That's it. Thank you."

He looked jealously at her wishing that he also had something to remember his family by. "Seer," a new voice called.

The said Hylian spun to the voice. "You need to hide quickly," she said. Ghirahim dropped to the ground and rolled under the bushes. He held his breath as a Sheikah teen found the Hylian seer. The Sheikah was tall. Her blonde hair was short except for the long braid that hung over her face. "Look, Impa, I found my earing," Seer said giving the Sheikah a smile.

"Congratulations. Hylia is searching for you," Impa said picking up the seer's hand and placing it on her shoulder. "She needs you to see if our ambush on the demons at Camara would be successful," the Sheikah said leading the blind girl out of Ghirahim's sight.

The sword spirit gave the pair a couple of minutes to ensure that they left. He rolled out of his hiding spot and ran to the wall.

Back in Demise's manor, Ghirahim told his master what he overheard.

"I'll make sure that the general there is informed of this ambush," the demon king walked to the door before added, "See what other insight you can glean from her."

Ghirahim didn't have to be told to go back. He enjoyed spending time with the Hylian today. It was a nice change to the darkness of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry this took so long. Thank you Artizaptres for adding this story to your favorites and alerts. Thank you DarkArtist1080 for adding this story to your alerts. I would apologize to the both of you for not thanking you before. And also a thank you to FMAYahsa12 for adding this to your alerts. Now to reviews.

-DarkArtist1080- I'm glad that you are liking this.

-Anibella- Yes Vlad is back... or maybe not considering this would be before Of Sparrows and Swordsmen..., but nevertheless he is here.

* * *

Seer walked through what she knew was Hylia's halls. She held the short cane that Her Grace insisted that she use. The blind Hylian was swinging the cane without much thought. "Seer, please be careful," the light goddess's voice said amused.

Seer quickly lowered her cane and curtsied. "I apologize, Your Grace. I should be more careful."

The blind Hylian could hear her sovereign take a deep breath. There was a heaviness to the sound and the seer could catch the scent of blood. "What has happened, Your Grace?"

A hand placed itself on her shoulder, "They knew we were coming. The ambush failed."

"What? That's not possible. I saw that you were successful," Seer said shaking her head. "I apologize. Please forgive me."

"Don't beat yourself about it. It could have been a small decision that someone made that altered the ways things turned out," Hylia said patting the seer's head.

"Is there something else you will like me to look for?" Seer asked hoping for an answer.

"Impa has suggested that we search Faron woods for any of the enemy. Will we find any?" Hylia asked.

Seer nodded and bowed her head. She took a deep breath and at her will her black view was filled with a vision of a forest. The Hylian tried not to be distracted by the beautiful sight of the bright blue sky. Even this thought of self-restraint didn't stop her from looking up and watching the clouds drift across.

The sound of horse hooves draw her attention to a large group of Hylians and Sheikah. They were stomping through the forest. A twang of a bow made Seer turn and duck instinctively. The arrow flew through her as if she were nothing but a spirit. The arrow continued its course into a Hylian's eye. The warrior fell down dead.

Seer stepped back and watched as the demons burst out of the undergrowth. They overtook the group. Seer watched as Sheikah and Hylians ran in fright. Like always she forgot that this was nothing but a vision. She tried to push Impa to the side away from the scimitar that threatened to slice her through.

Seer went through the Sheikah falling to the ground. The jolt broke the vision and Seer went back to darkness. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm her racing heart. "I'm assuming that we did find someone," Hylia stated calmly.

Seer nodded, "Just be careful they have at least thirty men. Ten archers, five magicians, and the rest melee fighters."

The hand on her shoulder was removed, "Thank you." With that Seer could hear Hylia walk away her heeling clanging against the stone floor. Once her leader was out of earshot, Seer ran to the door that led to the garden.

"I was wondering when you will come," came Ghirahim's voice. The seer turned as much as she could toward the sound.

"Sorry I was held up," Seer said with a smile.

Footsteps neared her. "I brought the horse like I said I would," Ghirahim's voice said in a joyful tone. "We just have to get over the wall," he continued. Seer shifted uncomfortably, but nodded her head. " Here, I'll lead you to the wall," Ghirahim's voice said, "Just follow my voice."

The blind girl did as he asked. They soon reached the wall, Seer knew that they had reached it because she felt the cool stone. "Ghirahim, I don't know if I can climb the walls," Seer said nervously.

"I'll carve some footholes for you," Ghirahim answered, Seer could hear Ghirahim chip away at the stone wall. "Just wait a couple more minutes," Ghirahim said again probably afraid that the girl was getting bored. Seer waited patiently; she ran her hands over the silk material of her cowl over her eyes. "I got it," Ghirahim finally said, "Give me your hand."

Seer handed Ghirahim her hand. His cool hand grabbed hers and he guided it to the cool wall. She could feel the indentation in the wall. She took her other hand and found another hole. She put her foot in the first foothole and she slowly begun to climb the wall. "Be careful. Let me help you," Ghirahim's voice called.

"I've got it," Seer said excited feeling a freedom she never felt before. She reached the top of the wall and sat on it. Her legs dangled from the edge.

"Let me drop down and I'll make more footholds," Ghirahim's voice said beside her. Seer could hear him land on the ground below.

"Catch me," she called and she let herself drop. She heard a gasp and felt arms stop her dark fall. She giggled in excitement.

"That was dangerous," Ghirahim's voice sounded close to her ear. Seer shrugged and scrambled out of his grasp.

"Where is shoulder?" Seer asked holding out her hand. Ghirahim sighed and put the outstretched hand on his shoulder. He walked slowly and she followed. She gave a small grin as she could hear the sound of horses breathing.

Ghirahim took her hand off his shoulder and placed it on the horse's side. Seer smiled larger and took a deep breath to smell the horse. It smelt of hay and the natural horse smell; she thought off-handedly that Ghirahim didn't smell like horse even though he worked with them. "Okay, I'm going to need you to put your foot here," Ghirahim started grabbing her foot and guided it to where it belonged. With more guidance, Seer was mounted on the horse. She felt someone slip behind her.

"I want to ride by myself," Seer said with a frown.

"I don't want you to fall," came Ghirahim's answer as his arms wrapped around her. He clicked his tongue and they started to move. Another click and they were speeding. Seer laughed in pleasure as she felt the wind on her face and the power the horse had as it traveled along.

"Can we go faster?" she asked. A chuckle came from Ghirahim and Seer had to hold onto the saddle. "I never want to go back," she shouted to the wind.

"Do you not like it there?" Ghirahim asked.

Seer shrugged, "It's fine. But I don't go outside the castle, and there is no one my age to talk to, and everyone always is asking me to tell them their future."

"You don't like to see the future?" Ghirahim asked.

"No, it's just that…. I want people to see me more than a trump card. There's more to me than my foresight," Seer answered.

Ghirahim was silent, "You are a good friend and you are very smart."

Seer smiled, "Thank you."

…

Seer was smiling long after her friend had left. She loved the feeling of freedom that she felt riding and hoped that maybe she could do it again. "You look very happy, Seer," Hylia's voice said.

"It very lovely today," Seer said.

"What happened to your dress?" Hylia asked.

"I was running through the dirt," Seer lied.

"Okay. Just be careful," came Hylia's unsure response.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone. Writers block has struck again. *sigh* Anyways, Thank you Catwhiskers24 for adding this fanfic to your alerts. Now to the reviews

-Anibella- Thank you so much for your kind words.

-StormTalon1997- Thank you. Hopefully this chapter is as good as you expected.

* * *

Ghirahim slid off his horse stiffly. He tied the two horses he brought trying to not aggravate the injuries that Demise gave him when the sword spirit didn't report any of the seer's revelations. Ghirahim moaned softly at the pain, but there wasn't anything he could have done the seer hadn't said any plans. He gave a yawn and briefly wondered why Seer wanted to see him so early.

He landed in the garden with a soft thump. He cleared his throat to inform the blind Hylian that he had arrived. Seer turned to the noise and smiled. "I thought your hour off was in the afternoon," Ghirahim started.

Seer got to her feet, "I told Hylia I wasn't feeling well so I get the whole day off." The Hylian grinned even larger.

"Why would you do that?" Ghirahim asked.

"There's a festival in the town to the north and I thought it would be fun if we went," Seer said putting her hands on her hips.

"I can't go into town. As soon as I walk in there will be an uproar," Ghirahim said shaking his head.

Seer shook her head and walked over to a bush. She grabbed something and held it out, "No one will think otherwise if you are my Sheikah guard. Here I guessed your size."

Ghirahim took the outfit. "Here I'll turn around," Seer said and turned away. Ghirahim was going to comment that she couldn't see him either which way, but decided to let her. He was impressed that the Hylian was pretty accurate on his size. The outfit was a little on the large side, but it was comfortable enough. Ghirahim pulled up his cloth mask and called for Seer.

The Hylian girl turned around and started jogging to the wall. Ghirahim stayed close by to make sure that the blind girl didn't run into anything. "Wait, I'll help you," Ghirahim said as the girl was started to climb the wall. The demon put out his hand.

"I can do it myself," Seer said as she pulled herself up the stone wall. Ghirahim just watched as she sat on the top of the wall. He quickly climbed as well and sat next to her before he jumped down.

"I'm.." Ghirahim started as the blind seer landed in his arms.

Seer laughed and pounces to the ground. "Come on, the horse is this way, right," the blind Hylian said as she started off.

"Wrong way, Seer," Ghirahim called putting a hand on her shoulder. He took her hand and placed it on his own and begun to lead her to the horse. The Hylian grabbed the saddle horn and pulled herself up. Ghirahim mounted the horse behind her.

He guided the horse to the north and spurred it forward. The horse galloped forward and just like the previous ride Seer was cheering as the wind blew her cowl. Ghirahim smiled at her laughter.

When they entered the town, Ghirahim found the only open stall in the stable of an inn and left the horse in there. Seer grabbed his hand, "Come on, I bet there is a bunch of fun things to do." Ghirahim tried to regain his balance as the Hylian pulled him out of the stable. He had to dig in his heels to prevent her from running headlong into the door.

Ghirahim took the lead at this point and walked into the street. There were a lot of stall filled with strange goods. Ghirahim stopped at a stall with different cloths. A roll of a brilliant red cloth. "If there is anything you want. I have rupees on me," Seer said. Ghirahim pointed to the red cloth, "I will like that cloth, please." The stall owner nodded and handed the cloth to him. Seer handed him a purple rupee and pulled Ghirahim away.

She held her nose in the air as she pulled him. The people in the street gave them a wide berth as Seer walked blindly forward. "Here," she said facing a stall she stopped at.

"Can I have two starpple crisps?" Seer asked pointed to a blank shelf. Ghirahim chuckled as the store keeper looked confused, but found the treats that Seer asked for. The blink Hylian handed the store keep a red rupee.

Ghirahim watched as a crowd of people began pooling in a clearing. "Are you two going to see the joust?" the store keep asked.

"Yes," Seer answered with a grin and started to pull Ghirahim toward the crowd. The blind Hylian was practically bouncing and Ghirahim was close to following suit, but restrained himself. They managed to wrestle their way to the front as two knight stare each other down. "This is so excited," Seer said leaning over the railing.

"You can't see anything though," Ghirahim said and quickly added, "sorry."

Seer shrugged and answered, "True. But everyone is so excited and it makes me excited. You don't have to be a downer all the time."

Ghirahim frowned, "I'll think about that." He turned his attention to the jousters to see one Hylian fall off his horse. He clapped politely and watched as the jousters joust. After a couple of rounds, the crowd's excitement was rubbing off on him and he found himself cheering. "Come, Seer, let's look at some of the other festivities," Ghirahim said as he grabbed her arm.

"Seer?" a voice from the crowd called. "The Seer?" Soon more voices join as the crowd's attention was turned to the two friends. Soon hundreds of question were being fired at the Hylian. People were beginning to crowd the girl and started to reach out and touch her. The Hylian face twisted in discomfort.

"Back off," Ghirahim shouted waving his arms to give the two space. "She isn't a crystal ball; she doesn't have to tell you anything." The crowd now looked at Ghirahim and he shifted uncomfortably. He briefly worried that the Hylians would realize that he wasn't a Sheikah.

"That's fine. We should be heading back to the castle," Seer said as she walked through the crowd as it parted. Ghirahim followed wordlessly. He took the lead again guiding the Hylian out of the town.

They were silent for a couple of moments. "I'm sorry we had to leave early. You probably wanted to see the tournament," Seer said with a sigh.

Ghirahim shrugged, "It was fun and besides, I should be going back soon."

Seer smiled as she climbed on the horse. Ghirahim followed afterward. He clicked his tongue and the horse took off. "We should do this again next year," Seer said turning slightly.

Ghirahim stopped the horse and jumped off. "That sounds like a plan to me," Ghirahim said with a smile. Seer smiled in return and slid off the horse.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Seer asked as she started walking away. Ghirahim followed closely behind.

"I have some work to do so I can't," Ghirahim said frowning.

"Well, that's fine. Her Grace will probably want me to see something for her. Be safe, okay," Seer said she held out her arms. "…Do you mind if I give you a hug?" She asked with a timid lowering of his head.

Ghirahim thought about it for a second, but gently put his arms around her shoulders. "Thank you. You're the best friend ever."

…..

Ghirahim walked through the dark hall of Demise's castle. "Ghirahim," his master's voice boomed threateningly.

"Yes Master," Ghirahim said bowing.

"Did the Seer say anything?" The demon king asked glowering down at the sword spirit.

"uh, no. We just went to a festival, so we didn't talk about business," Ghirahim explained.

"What do you think you're doing," Demise shouted, his arm swung forward and Ghirahim fell back. The sword spirit held the left side of his face.

"I can't be obvious about it," Ghirahim tried to palate the fuming king. "I know..I can tell her the truth. I told her that I was a stableboy, but if she knew that I was fighting in the war.."

The demon king growled, "She will cast you aside. Women don't accept liars. You must bring her here. I can convince her to work for us."

Ghirahim opened his mouth to protest knowing Demise's definition of 'convince', but shut it again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really can't write Seer's POV. Maybe because I'm not blind? Anyways, here we go.

* * *

Ghirahim twisted the burlap bag in his hand nervously. He looked up at the large stone walls. The young noble climbed the boundaries. As he climbed he rethought his plans. It should be simple. He just had to cast the silencing spell that Demise taught him and put the bag over her head. Demise needed the Seer and Ghirahim could bring her.

The sword spirit landed softly on the other side of the wall. "I wasn't expecting you today," Seer said. Ghirahim could see her drum her fingers against her lips. "I can think of something to do. I'm sorry. I'm such a bad hostess."

Ghirahim twisted the bag further in his hands, now feeling guilty. "It's fine. We can just do what you came out to do," Ghirahim stated unfurling the bag.

Seer just tilted her head, "I was just going to watch the clouds… Well, not really watch them because well.. you know… I can't see."

Ghirahim laughed as the girl waved her hand as she explained. "That sounds fine." The girl with a nod fell back onto the soft grass. The sword spirit followed slowly, lowering himself to the ground. He sat cross-legged beside the Hylian.

He looked at his companion. She was serenely laying with face to the sun a slight smile on her face. "What do you see?" she asked breaking the comfortable silence.

Ghirahim looked up, " I see.a..horse." He pointed to the cloud.

"It must be beautiful," the Hylian said with a small sigh. The smile on her face fell slightly.

"May I ask how you became blind?" Ghirahim asked cautiously.

Seer shrugged, "Just the way I was born."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ghirahim apologized. The two were silent for a long time. The sword spirit wondered if now would be a good time to cast the silencing spell. He looked at his companion who looked so at peace and found he couldn't bring himself to kidnap her. His mind raced about the consequences of not following Demise's orders. Maybe if he found out where the Hylians would attack, he would be merciful. The young demon didn't know how to ask the seer for this information. "Seer," he said with much difficulty. The girl turned his face to him waiting for him to continue. "I lied about being a stable boy," he finished lamely.

Seer gave a small smile and a nod, "I know."

"How did you know?"

"You don't smell like horses. If you worked with them you would smell like one. You smell more like the polish that the knights use to shine their swords. So are you one of Demise's apprentice knights?"

"Yes," he answered quickly ashamed of his true role. But to lie to the seer seemed like a sin and he amended, "No, I'm his sword."

"Like Tiffi and Liana," Seer said. She must have sense his confusion because she continued. "They were two sorceress sisters. Hylia sealed their souls into two blades. Liana disappeared in a battle years ago and Tiffi hasn't been the same since."

"That's very interesting," Ghirahim said.

"Tiffi used to always talk to me. She would go to town, but she always turned back to her sorceress form when she would go," Seer said verbally recounting memories.

"Why would she do that?" Ghirahim asked.

Seer shrugged, "Something about how everyone would stare at her and she felt uncomfortable."

"Do you think I could do the same?" Ghirahim asked curious to see if he could also return to his original form. Seer answered that she believed he could. The sword spirit experimented with his magic to see if he could become what he used to be. After twenty minutes, he watched as his black metallic hands became his pale flesh. His mouth hung opened for a second and he ran his fingers through his hair. He nearly laughed at the feeling. In his excitement he wrapped his arms around the Hylian nearly crushing her.

His joy must have been contagious because soon she was laughing too. The two separated and leaned back. "I was thinking. If you are Demise's sword, you must be on the front lines every time there is a battle," the girl finally said. "You're in a lot of danger," she spoke again worried.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal," Ghirahim lied.

"Two days from now. Some of the Sheikah are going to attack a mining facility at the northeastern side of your border. They will not be any magicians among them and they will attack at sundown," the girl said softly.

"You don't have to.."

"Yes, I do. If I don't, you will die," Seer shook slightly. Ghirahim opened his mouth only to shut it again. "I'm sorry. Here you are being so honest and kind and I just lied to you."

Ghirahim immediately thought about the attack plans she mentioned. "I wasn't born blind. I actually don't know how I became blind. I know I could see before I came to the castle, but …" the girl cut off with a weird choking sound.

"That's fine. It was a harmless lie," Ghirahim said putting a hand on her shoulder briefly wondering when his touch sensitivity dropped.

"It was my foolish pride or maybe it's my way to forget," she continued dropping her head.

"Forget what?"

"My life was full of color and light and then all of a sudden all that was left was darkness. Do you know how it is like to be in the dark all your life?"

Instead of answering, Ghirahim asked a question, "Don't you see with your foresight?"

"Yes, but everything is so dull. Like a gray fog over everything. The sun isn't as bright or the colors as brilliant," the girl sighed. She pulled the corners of her lips, "But let's stop with the negative. There must something you want to speak about?"

Ghirahim tried to think of something light and harmless to say. He looked to the sky, "Have you ever thought about flying?"

Seer laughed, "no, not really. I'm not a bird."

Ghirahim smiled, "I do. They must feel so free. "

…..

Ghirahim left Hylia's castle with a spring in his steps. Demise was wrong; Seer didn't reject him. The young sword spirit entered Demise's hall smile still on his face. He walked into Demise's chambers after the demon king told him to enter.

The king was lounging on an armchair. He looked up at Ghirahim when the child entered. "Where's the girl?" the king asked.

"I didn't bring her. She told me where the Hylians were going to attack. And she is going to continue to do so because she fears for my safety," Ghirahim explained coolly not noticing Demise's approach. The sword spirit had to look up at the taller noble. He gave the king a grin. Burning pain sliced through his left ear. Ghirahim fell back. He put a shaking hand to the ear and removed it. His fingers were coated in dark red blood. He had forgotten that he regained his true form.

"Why are you in that dreadful state? No matter. This way you will always remember to listen to me," Demise said before tossing the child out of the room.

Ghirahim still holding onto his ear went to one of the puddles that spotted the halls. He removed his hand from the injury to inspect the damage. He gasped as he saw the rounded edge of his ear in sharp contrast to the pointed edge of the other. His eyes filled with tears at the deformity that he brought upon.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Seer walked through the halls with a purpose. "Seer, how can we help you?" one of the guards that safe-guarded the grand hall asked.

Seer looked as best as she could in the direction of the speaker. "I need to speak with Her Grace," she said.

"Of course," the guard responded. A loud creaking sound filled the air. "I'll lead you in if you would like," the guard's voice came again. The young Hylian nodded her agreement and thanks. A large hand encompassed hers and she was gently pulled forward.

The large hand released hers and left her alone. She could hear his footsteps leave and the door close behind him. "Seer, this is unexpected. Did you see something new?" Hylia's voice asked.

"Yes and no. I didn't see the future, but my eyes have been opened," Seer explained.

"What do you mean by that?" a male voice came.

Seer shut her mouth and looked to the new voice that she didn't recognized. "You haven't met before, have you? Seer, this is my hero, Link. Link, this is Seer."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," came Link's voice. Seer smiled sensing the kind spirit the hero had. She held out her hand and a larger hand took it.

"The pleasure is mine," she responded flawlessly.

"So what was this bought of insight you wanted to tell me?" Hylia asked.

"It is a plea. A plea to prevent an eternity of bloodshed and hatred," Seer started. She could sense the two older beings' interest. "We need to speak with Demise. There must be a compromise we can come to between our people."

There was a loud sigh, "Seer, you are young. You have yet to experience much of our world. Trust me, there is such a thing as evil. Unchangeable evil. Demise and his followers are the physical manifestation of this evil."

Seer thought this over. She thought of Ghirahim; there was no way that he was evil. He was kind and understanding. Seer frowned sharply. "You must be mistaken, my lady. They are like us. There may be some evil beings among them, but there are also some among us."

Another frustrated sigh came again. "No, Seer. Come with me tomorrow and I'll show you."

Seer smirked and thought to herself, _I doubt that._ The young seer didn't voice this sediment, not wanting to anger her ruler anymore. "As you wish, Your Grace."


	6. Chapter 6

Seer woke up early. She dressed the best she could without the use of her eyes. Grabbing her guide rod, she left her room silently. She tried not to make any noise as she walked down the hall. The blind seer kept on hand on the walls as she tiptoed in the dark. She walked to the garden and pushed open the door outside.

She went to the tree that Ghirahim and she normally meet. She got on her hands and knees and felt for pebbles. She piled up as many pebbles as she could into a single pile. Carefully she formed the shapes, "N-O-T H-E-R-E." Seer hoped that Ghirahim would understand that she wouldn't be able to meet with him later in the day. The young girl thought about what Hylia had told her. The goddess was going to show her why the demons were "evil incarnate". She was curious what the ruler would do.

"Seer," the male voice Seer learned to belong to Link called.

"I'm here," Seer called leaving the tree and her message.

"Hylia has been looking for you," Link continued. A heavy hand placed itself on her shoulder. "She wanted you to come with me."

"Where are we going?" Seer asked as the man lead her away.

"Hylia believes that if you were to experience warfare first hand, you would understand what Hylia was speaking about," Link explained.

Seer stopped in her tracks. "Is that really safe?" she asked.

"You'll be by my side the entire time, so I'll be there to protect you," the hero said with a pat on her head.

"You promise," she said softly.

"Absolutely," the hero said, "Come on." The man continued his guidance. The two were really quiet as they walked.

Seer was deep in her own thoughts as she followed the hero. She was deeply worried. While she typically searched the future for battles, she had the advantage of knowing that she couldn't be harmed during these visions. Now she was deeply worried that she could be killed. "Hey, what's with the serious face?" Link asked.

"I'm going to die," the girl answered truthfully.

"Wow, you must be a joy to be around," Link said with a laugh. "Really optimistic."

"Sorry, I'm normally not this pessimistic, but I've never done this before. I'm scared," she admitted.

The hero made a noise of understanding before answering. "I promise you, Seer," at this moment a finger ran along her cheekbone wiping away a tear that slipped down her cheek. "I'll protect you with my life if it is needed."

The calm, strong voice surprisingly calmed the fear in her heart. She followed the Hylian with a renewed strength. Seer could hear Link open a wooden door. She was greeted with the scent of horses and their soft neighs. "Wait here," Link said softly. Seer listened obediently. Hoof steps came to her and she felt a soft muzzle in front of her. Warm breath blew in her face. "This is Epona," Link said lifting the girl's hand to the horse's soft nose. The hero guided her to the horse's side. "I'm going to lift you onto her back." Just as Link said, he picked her up and she was placed on a saddle. A body came behind her and wrapped their arms around her. The horse started up and trotted out of the stable.

The hoof falls stopped and Seer listened to the sound of many different horses. "Link, you are here," Hylia greeted, "and Seer. Just be careful. We'll have a couple days ride to the city we are going to attack."

With this Link's horse begun to gallop. Seer was shocked as the sound of the army moving sounded like thunder. It vibrated through her body and chilled her blood in fear.

…

Seer didn't know what was going on. Everyone was silent and it frightened her. "What's happening, Link?" she asked her riding companion.

"Both armies have lined up," the man said stiffly.

"Is everything alright?" she asked sensing the hero's fear. "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing. It is just that this mine wasn't supposed to be guarded," Link said, "Don't worry we'll be okay." Seer nodded understanding. There was a loud bugle sound and soon the thunder was back rattling her body.

What happened afterward would haunt the girl for weeks. Screeches and shout pounded against her ears. The sound of tearing flesh and the scent of blood were overwhelming. She held onto the saddle horn in a death grip. There was sudden heat and she slipped off the saddle.

She landed on the rocks. Footsteps thundered by her. Warm blood splattered on her face. A demonlike shriek came in front of her. The seer backed frightened.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim could feel the blood being spilt on his blade. Its warmth was sickening. Suddenly instead of warm flesh, his blade met solid ground. He could feel his master calling him out of the blade. He obediently did as his master asked and pulled himself out of the sword.

He landed on his feet. He shifted his weight slightly as he felt the sticky blood he landed on. "You have need of me, master?" Ghirahim asked as he lowered himself to the ground.

The large demon pointed behind the sword spirit. Ghirahim looked over his shoulder to see the battle in full swing. Bodies clashed and blades rang. "Your friend is in trouble," the demon king said before turning back to the battle and butchering a couple of Sheikah. Ghirahim looked back to where Demise had pointed before.

His eyes widened as he caught the brilliant blue gown in a sea of red. "What are you doing? Bring her to me before she gets herself killed."

Ghirahim looked to his master, "You'll keep her safe?" The demon king nodded. Ghirahim didn't need to hear anymore and he ran to his friend. He weaved through the crowd keeping an eye on the blind seer.

"Seer," he called when he got within earshot. The girl raised her head at the sound.

"Ghirahim," she mouthed as Ghirahim tumbled into her. He put his arms protectively around her shoulders.

"I'm going to get you to somewhere safe," Ghirahim said. The girl nodded and Ghirahim put his arms under hers and lifted her up. He kept his arms around her and begun to pull her away.

"Get your hands off of her," a male voice called. Ghirahim dodged as a sword swung his way. The sword spirit looked at the newcomer. The blonde man now held his arm in between Ghirahim and Seer.

Ghirahim figured that she would be safe with the Hylian, so teleported away before the knight tried to kill him.

LOZ-LOZ-

Seer was lifted by Link and tossed onto Epona. The man joined right behind her. "We are retreating," the hero said as Epona begun to race away. The girl shook still slightly frightened. Hylia might have thought that if she understood the fear the soldiers had then she would use her gift more often, but it had the opposite effect. Instead of seeing the enemies' inherent evil, she saw _his_ kindness. Ghirahim saved her and he would have only been able to do so because his master told him.

She was more determined now to help the young sword spirit. "Seer, are you okay? I tried to get to you as fast I could," Link said breaking her thoughts.

"I'm okay," she stuttered.

"I'm glad that I got there before that monster hurt you. You knows what goes through his filthy mind," Link said angrily. The young Hylian didn't know respond, but the comment saddened her soul. She lowered her head and remained silent.


End file.
